


5 de diciembre: comprando regalos y muérdago

by KiraH69



Series: La primera Navidad con Steter [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, 25 Days of Fic-mas, Canon Divergence - Post-Season 3a, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, The Steter Network, The Steter Network Monthly Prompts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: 5 de diciembre: comprando regalos y muérdago.





	5 de diciembre: comprando regalos y muérdago

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: en la temporada 3 uno de los enemigos utiliza muérdago para envenenar a varias personas, afecta tanto a hombres lobo como humanos.

Era hora de comprar los regalos y este año tenía más gente de la habitual a la que regalar. Stiles había hecho una lista para asegurarse de que no se olvidaba de nadie.

  * Papá
  * Scott
  * Melissa
  * Derek
  * Cora
  * Lydia
  * Allison
  * Chris
  * Isaac
  * Danny



Otros años se habría preocupado por el dinero, pero esta vez tenía la tarjeta de crédito de Peter. ¡Iba a comprar con la tarjeta de crédito de Peter! Y el tipo estaba forrado, lo que significaba que ahora también lo estaba él porque «lo mío es tuyo y lo tuyo es mío» y tenía un anillo en el dedo que lo demostraba. ¡Ja!

—Si sigues sonriendo así, la gente va a pensar que estás loco—le dijo Peter ante la maníaca expresión de su esposo.

Stiles se aclaró la garganta e intentó disimular lo emocionado que estaba. Se agarró del brazo de su lobo y comenzaron a caminar por el centro comercial.

El lugar estaba lleno de gente y, sobre todo, de espíritu navideño (un espíritu navideño basado en el consumo, vale, pero espíritu navideño al fin y al cabo). Los villancicos sonaban por los altavoces, los pasillos y las tiendas estaban decorados de suelo a techo, muchos de los trabajadores vestían de rojo, verde y blanco y todos llevaban gorros de Papá Noel o cuernos de reno. En el centro de la planta baja había un gran árbol de Navidad con luces multicolores y regalos bajo él. Junto al árbol, había un decorado con un Papá Noel sentado en su silla, un par de elfos y una larga cola de padres con niños esperando para sentarse en sus rodillas.

Se quedaron observando durante un rato mientras un niño bajaba de las rodillas de Papá Noel y otro se sentaba en ellas y comenzaba a recitar todos los regalos que quería. Stiles besó el hombro de Peter y ocultó su sonrisa en él.

—El año que viene podríamos estar haciendo esa cola—le dijo a su lobo en apenas un susurro.

—¿No preferirías un bebé?—preguntó Peter.

El hecho de si querían hijos o no estaba fuera de toda duda, a Stiles le encantaban los niños y Peter estaba deseando expandir la familia. Lo único que quedaba por hablar era cómo los tendrían (si por adopción o por madre subrogada) y realmente no era un gran problema para ninguno de los dos.

—Mm... No me importa realmente. Si un niño algo más mayor necesita una familia, ¿por qué no íbamos a dársela?—respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Peter sonrió y besó su frente.

—Vamos a empezar con las compras o se nos hará muy tarde.

Siguieron caminando y comenzaron a entrar a una tienda tras otra. Los brazos de Peter empezaron a llenarse de bolsas y las cosas más grandes las encargaron para que se las llevaran a casa. Era fácil saber qué regalarle al sheriff o a Scott y Melissa, Stiles les había estado haciendo regalos durante años. Peter se encargó de los regalos para Derek y Cora, y también para Lydia y Allison –a pesar de su reticencia con esta última– porque, afrontémoslo, su gusto era mucho mejor que el de Stiles y tenía más probabilidades de acertar. Para Isaac una bufanda, obvio, algo extravagante y ostentoso, y para Danny un pendrive divertido y unos buenos cascos. El más difícil era Chris, pero no querían escoger algo típico como una colonia o una corbata y sabían que el hombre en el fondo era un sentimental así que comprarían un marco de fotos y le pondrían una foto de Allison junto a él en la última fiesta. No pudieron evitar comprar también algún juguete infantil a pesar de que aún no había niños en la manada.

—¿Les gustaría hacerse una foto?—les preguntó una trabajadora del centro comercial sonriente.

Miraron tras de sí y vieron que se habían detenido frente a un decorado navideño y la mujer llevaba una cámara colgada del cuello. Stiles sonrió, emocionado por tener su primera foto de Navidad con Peter. El lobo suspiró, pero no se quejó.

—Están justo debajo del muérdago—les dijo insinuante la mujer.

Ambos levantaron la cabeza y cuando vieron las hojas verdes con las bolitas blancas colgando sobre ellos, ambos palidecieron. Se alejaron de allí tan rápido como pudieron sin echar a correr, dejando a la trabajadora mirándoles confusa.

—Joder, no había pensado en eso. La Navidad tiene sus peligros—dijo Stiles cuando se detuvieron casi a la otra punta del centro comercial.

—Yo tampoco lo había pensado, tendremos que mantener un ojo en ello. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a casa, nos aseguramos de que todas las barreras están activas y en su sitio, cenamos y empezamos a envolver los regalos?

—Vale, buena idea, sí—respondió aún algo agitado. Después de recordar aquello, necesitaba, al igual que el lobo, asegurarse de que su hogar, su territorio, estaba protegido—. Y nada de muérdago en casa, no necesitamos algo así para besarnos.

—Por supuesto que no, cariño—le dio un no tan casto beso en los labios para demostrarlo sin preocuparse de la gente que pasaba a su lado ni de las miradas que debían de estar recibiendo. Cuando se separaron, las pupilas de Stiles estaban dilatadas y sus mejillas algo sonrojadas—. Quizás podamos dejar lo de envolver los regalos para mañana, se me ocurren otras cosas que podemos hacer esta noche.

Su voz profunda le hizo estremecer y Stiles asintió enérgicamente, echando a andar hacia la entrada del centro. Casi había olvidado que no solo habían comprado regalos para los demás, entre sus bolsas también había juguetitos para sus momentos íntimos.


End file.
